


Une déviation vers l'est

by Sphe



Series: Golden Trio [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphe/pseuds/Sphe
Summary: (Tu te réveilles pour affronter le bleu du cielTu n’es pas mort.)Newt ne comprend pas.
Relationships: Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Golden Trio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720723





	Une déviation vers l'est

**Author's Note:**

> Heya.  
> Je reviens en ces temps de confinement pour vous proposer un petit texte, sur the Maze Runner parce que les seuls fandoms sur lesquels j'arrive à écrire son Maze Runner et Inazuma Eleven.  
> Il peut être lu seul, il peut être lu comme une suite de Golden Trio.  
> En espérant que ça vous plaise !!

  
  


  
  


(Tu te réveilles pour affronter le bleu du ciel

Tu n’es pas mort.)

(Newt ne comprend pas.)

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Newt se réveilles avec l’image de l’obscurité inscrit sur sa rétine (il ne devrait pas être là, quelque chose ne va pas). Il y a une ville salle et le goût du métal dans sa bouche. Le ciel est (était) rouge ou peut-être est-ce lui qui le voit (voyait) ainsi. Il faisait vraiment vraiment très sombre, alors, et ici l’absence d’obscurité est inquiétante. Il y a (avait) des visages grimaçants ou sont-ils mutilés ou les deux ou peut-être y avait-il plusieurs visages (il y en a un qui est juste triste ou peut-être sont-ils deux) (mais ils sont très tristes, pour sûr) ( _Pourquoi il n’y a rien)_. Il a le souvenir de la douleur qui envahie tout chaque parcelle de son corps et sa tête sa tête qui va exploser et rien ne vas mais la douleur est partout. C’est une douleur étrange et métallique, insidieuse d’abords et destructrice après ; c’est surtout une douleur qui s’est ancrée dans son corps et dans son âme dans son esprit et dans son cœur et qui était importante, il en est sûr.

Il devrait y avoir la douleur.

Il n’y a que le vent qui souffle dans ses oreilles.

C’est un son si calme qu’il pourrait presque être ténu mais c’est un son qui n’a pas sa place et qui devient assourdissant.

Au-dessus de lui, le ciel est bleu. Peut-être que c’est lui qui n’a pas sa place ici.

Newt ne sait pas.

_Il n’y a ni ville ni visage ni obscurité_

Il ne veut pas se lever.

(Il ne peut pas)

A côté du ciel tellement bleu qu’il pourrait s’y noyer, il y a de hautes herbes qui monte au-dessus de sa tête. (Il pense se souvenir d’un autre bleu dans lequel il aurait pu se noyer, mais il ne sait plus.) Il ne tourne même pas la tête pour les regarder. Il doit être dans une prairie et ça n’a pas de sens, il n’y a pas de prairie, juste des déserts et des villes sales.

Alors Newt ferme les yeux et se rendors.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Quand il se réveille, le ciel est toujours là.

Il n’est plus aussi bleu et lumineux ; il est devenu noir, et cela aurait presque pu être rassurant pour Newt s’il n’y avait pas autant d’étoiles. Des milliers et des millions d’étoiles qui parsèment le ciel, et c’est magnifique (cela ne devrait pas l’être ; où sont les nuages lourds et gris, qui la nuit reflète les lumières de la ville, donnant au ciel une teinte orange dans l’obscurité ? Ils devraient être là, ils devraient être là.)

Ça lui donne le vertige.

Il y a la voie lactée qui coupe le ciel en deux et il a encore moins envie de se lever. Il pourrait rester allongé ici à jamais, peut-être. Il n’y a personne pour l’en empêcher et personne qui ne l’attende.

Il ne devrait pas être ici ; il ne comprend pas.

(Personne ne l’attend se répète-t-il et il y a quelque chose dans cette phrase – juste quelque chose. Il ne sait pas. –Est-ce qu’il y avait des gens pour l’attendre ? Il ne sait pas.)

Lorsqu’il finit par se lever, les hautes herbes effleurent ses cuisses. Il ne voit pas la lune (c’est pour ça qu’il voit autant les étoiles) et il fait sombre. Il était bien dans une prairie. L’obscurité l’empêche d’en distinguer la limite et heureusement (c’est moins impressionnant).

Il ne devrait pas savoir ou aller, mais il se dirige vers l’est.

  
  


  
  


(Tu n’aurais pas dû te réveiller, tu en es persuadé.)

(Tu n’aurais pas dû te réveiller de _quoi._ )

  
  


Newt marche pendant des jours.

L’air est pur quand il pénètre ses poumons et cela lui donne le vertige ; le soleil n’est jamais trop brûlant et le vent frais est satisfaisant ; sa jambe lui fait mal, souvent, et c’est dur de marcher avec, mais c’est une bonne douleur, sans qu’il sache pourquoi.

  
  


  
  


(Il cherche quelque chose – il croit.

Il y a quelque chose ou quelqu’un qui compte là-bas et il y va.)

  
  


  
  


Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il marche quand il le retrouve.

Il mange parfois, il boit quand il croise un ruisseau. Il n’a pas vraiment faim, pas vraiment soif, et il continue de marcher vers l’Est.

La nuit tombe à peine – et il pensait s’arrêter dormir mais il a continué à marcher, quand il le trouve.

C’est un garçon, aussi, et il doit être un peu plus petit que lui. Il a les cheveux châtains foncés.

Quand ils se voient, le temps s’arrête.

Thomas court vers lui, le prend dans ses bras, et les choses se mettent à faire sens.

Tu es vivant, murmure Thomas dans un souffle. Oui, répond Newt, et il ne sait même pas ce que cela veut vraiment dire, mais c’est la bonne réponse.

Thomas est une odeur et un sentiment ; une sensation de chaleur et tout ce qu’il y a entre les deux.

Thomas a les yeux marrons qui brillent comme le millier d’étoile dans le ciel qu’il a vu la deuxième fois qu’il a ouvert les yeux ici (avant ils avaient toujours un fond de désespoir et où est le désespoir ? Personne n’a regardé Newt avec ces yeux là – il croit. Newt cherche quelque chose au fond des yeux marrons et il ne sait pas vraiment quoi – il ne trouve que des étoiles et le sourire qui monte jusqu’à ses yeux.)

Newt commence à se souvenir, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié ces yeux là.

  
  


  
  


Ils repartent ensemble (et continuent de se diriger vers l’Est, mais c’est Thomas qui l’a décidé. )

  
  


_Comment es-tu en vie,_ demande le regard de Thomas pendant qu’ils marchent. _Comment es-tu ici_. _Comment as-tu atteint le refuge_. Il ne le lâche pas des yeux, comme s’il allait disparaître au moindre soupir, et Newt peut le comprend – il se sent comme s’il va disparaître à chaque instant, et qu’il n’existe pas vraiment.

 _Je ne sais pas,_ répond Newt tout entier ; quand il marche d’un pas hésitant ; quand il s’accroche à Thomas comme à une bouée de sauvetage : quand il touche un arbre pour s’assurer que tout est bien réel.

Je ne sais pas, murmure Newt, quand il avance dans un monde où il a l’impression de ne plus avoir sa place. ( _Si tu n’y a plus ta place, on la retrouvera ; on t’en creusera une nouvelle ; on écartera tout ce qui se trouvera sur ton chemin, hurle la poigne de Thomas, les yeux de Thomas, le sourire de Thomas._ )

  
  


  
  


Ils arrivent au bout de trois autres jours de marche.

  
  


Ils n’ont pas encore atteint le camp des immunes dont Thomas raconte le quotidien en avançant. Ils sont même encore loin.

Mais au loin Newt aperçoit Minho qui se précipite vers eux, et alors c’est suffisant.

Ils sont arrivés.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Minho le prend dans ses bras et Thomas aussi et tous les trois ils s’agrippent les uns aux autres pour ne pas perdre pied et _oh_ , pense Newt.

C’est bon.

Je suis rentré.

(Minho et Thomas sentent la famille, le réconfort et la maison.)

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
